end_roll_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Tabasa
Tabasa McNeil (タバサ・マクニール: Tabasa Makunīru) is a character from End Roll. A caring young man who looks after animals and livestock. He is one of the first people that the player would meet within the dream. He is also the first helper that Russell can recruit. Appearance He appears as a tall young man who wears a dark, olive green hooded coat with yellow buttons and a little pocket bag on his left hand arm, he usually keeps the hood up. He has blue navy eyes and dark hair that hangs just above his shoulders, along with a sort of hair ornament with a blue and green charm. Under his coat, on the side of his pants, wearing a dream catcher. He also wears black pants and dark shoes. Personality Tabasa is a kind and languid young man. Despite being clumsy and easily afraid at times, he is caring and compassionate towards animals and even to strangers (noted by several characters in the game, including the Informant in the 0-1 room). Furthermore, he is shown to be empathetic and merciful, even towards those who have wronged him. He is considered Russell's unofficial big brother with his friendly and laid back nature, which ultimately lead to his death in the real world. He also appears to be quite forgiving, as he didn't get mad at Russell at all for killing him, and even said that he still had a good time despite simply being a persona created by Russell's head. Relationships Skills Stats Character Ending (This ending depends on the partner you choose for the night patrol during Day 6.) True Ending Once Russell enters Tabasa's house, he tells Tabasa everything (that the world is a dream, how Tabasa died, that Tabasa was apparently a personality that Russell created etc.) Tabasa doesn't believe Russell until he and Russell are suddenly brought to where he had died. When Russell tells him to kill him, Tabasa says that even if he did that it wouldn't change what Russell did. Russell still insists Tabasa to kill him. Tabasa lifts up his weapon (possibly the one that Russell used to kill him.) and admits that even after everything Russell has told him, he still had a great time and wishes that they could have lived together a little longer. He finally bids Russell goodbye and kills him. True Ending 2 In Russell's room, the note about Tabasa's death changes: "I'm sorry. '' ''I wanted a brother like you. '' ''So when I thought about how I didn't have one, I felt really sad. I was envious of how happy the animals you cared for looked. After I killed you, they screamed and blamed me ...Because you led me into the back, away from all the people... No one could find me, and I could go home. Ignoring the sad gaze of the animals." Once Russell leaves the room, Tabasa greets him and says he was worried that Russell was sick again since he woke up late again. He suggests they go to Dozing Forest since Gardenia lost her hair ornament again. He asks if Russell is okay since he looks hesitant. Russell nods it off. Tabasa promises to get Russell something once they're done and they both go to Dozing Forest. Trivia * Tabasa dislikes the smell of medicine. He's commented on it once during the Cures What Ails You sidequest and another when the party is resting in Clover Hospital's dungeon. * Tabasa's the only person that Russell hadn't known for very long compared to everyone else, as he only knew him for less than a day before killing him. * From Segawa's list of Easiest to Hardest person to write dialogue for, Tabasa places at number 7.Category:Deceased Category:Characters